


Breath for Breath

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-23
Updated: 2003-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first lotrips fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath for Breath

Normally, with anyone else, it was sometimes slow and sometimes not. 

But not with him. 

With him, it was always rushed, it was hurried and when they were done, there was a feeling of guilt. They parted ways quickly, turned heads and avoided gazes. 

He walked away feeling hollow inside, like his heart had been gutted. He hated that feeling more than anything in the world. 

And then he found him sleeping. 

"Dom." The name was on his lips, with a lingering smile. His tongue darted out, between his teeth, and the smile faded... but not really. 

Lying on the couch, green and gray boxers, hair sticking up wildly. 

His heart started to pound. 

Arms flung out from his body - one over the arm of the couch, above his head, the other dangling off the side. 

He took a few steps closer. 

Mouth open slightly, audible breaths, chest rising and falling in rhythm. 

His hand touched Dom's face. Stubble, rough against the pads of his fingers. The room was dimly lit. At his touch, eyes flickered open and shut. A noise deep in his throat, primal, beckoning. Billy felt a chill run though him. Dom shifted, so inviting. 

Billy turned and slid his jacket from his shoulders, shrugging it off. He kicked off his shoes and frowned, thinking hard, as he had a habit of doing when no one was looking. 

He unbuttoned the shirt, took off his belt, his trousers. The rest, he left - boxers and a t-shirt, warm socks. Walking softly, trying to avoid the squealing protest from the floor. 

He returned with a blanket. 

Dom was a heavy sleeper. Not that he knew this. He just knew that he couldn't leave without trying. 

He held his breath, sitting first, then reclining. His head met Dom's shoulder and he held his breath, waiting for the groggy voice that never came. Slowly, he relaxed. His breathing evened. He felt drowsy. The scent of aftershave and deodorant and something else, musky and raw. Bits and peices of memories floating back. He closed his eyes, not realizing he'd opened them. 

Some time later... a hand on his shoulder, tugging him closer. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, only that he never wanted to move. Legs tangled together, lips against warm flesh, matching breath for breath.

What would happen when they awoke never crossed his mind. At that moment, in that second, all he needed to know was that he didn't feel empty inside anymore.


End file.
